Upper Mora
Background Upper Mora is a city within the Dominion of Peace. It is one of the major cities on the continent and populated by nearly 30,000 inhabitants, making it one of the largest cities in the continent. Unlike the Mesa Centre the metropolis to the south, Upper Mora is more focused on industry, religion, and tourism. The city itself has many factories, home to all manner of craftsmen offering many wares. The city is also known for being a place one can find the occasional huckster or street urchin. Upper Mora is inhabited by an unusually colourful group of both permanent residents and those in town on long and short-term visits. Most eye-catching amidst the throngs of common townsfolk, stall-keepers, and craftsmen are those practising the more roguish professions. The city is also home to numerous monasteries from the exquisite to the very very small, that represent most known gods. The Rune Gate is said to protect the city's inhabitants from all evil, monsters and men alike. The thick city walls have not been breached in many years, as they were tactfully designed by architects from the Barrbek civilization many thousands of years ago. After the Barrbek abandoned the city mysteriously sometime in the High Era, Elves took over its walls and built up their own buildings inside, naming this city Swanwall. For thousands of years, the Elves used the powerful magic in the Rune Gate to be impervious to raiders and other armies, needing to only leave the gates when they wished and when they desired war. This allowed a powerful Elvish kingdom named the Sheolon Kingdom to come to power in the region. Under its control was every community for hundreds of miles from Upper Mora. The only town that is notable for having withstood The Kingdom of Sheolon's reach was Mesa Centre, though the reason for this is unknown. The rulers of Swanwall quickly turned tyrannical after years of security behind the Rune Gate allowed them to do what they wished with their power with little to no consequence. The Rune Gate It wasn't until the Truce Age did the Rune Gate falter. The Rune Gate for hundreds of years had offered protection for the Barrbek people and then the Sheolon Kingdom and when the gate finally stopped working as it always had, nobody in all of Lobran knew how to fix it. That, or those who did know how to rebuilt its magic were unwilling to help the Sheolon people who were largely known as despots. The Rune Gate's runes did not shine and the wall's magic did not work. This did not worry the rulers of the Kingdom of Sheolon as the military power of the kingdom was secure and reasoning of the time was that the walls no longer were their only means of defence, the kingdom and Swanwall was secure in its own might. Nearing the end of the Truce Age, Timan "The White" arrived on the Lobran continent. The Sheolon Kingdom had grown quite unstable and had taken to raiding settlements close by to nourish the faltering economy and society of Swanwall. When Timan bought his Wardens to Swanwall's Rune Gate, the magic in the runes did not defend against them, instead, the city was ravaged and Swanwall fell along with The Sheolon Kingdom. Within the year, Timan renamed the city Mora which is Bagothic for "Wall". Demographics * Population: 26,832 * Size: 6 Kilometres2 * Wealth: Highly Wealthy * Demographics: Human (79%), Halfling (9%), Elf (5%), Dwarf (3%), Gnome (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (1%) * Details: Upper Mora a major city to the north of the capitol Mesa Centre. Inside its ancient walls lies a city built over an ancient elven city. It features many monasteries to gods and has many devotees wandering the streets. It is known for its wines and ales. Joseph Fenwick (the mayor) is weak and manipulated by his council often to allow for illegal actions as it suites guilds.